


A Feeling That Feels The Way Chocolate Chip Muffins Smell

by Virgilius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Oneshot, Roman is a Romantic, Teen Romance, not really a major thing but y'know, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilius/pseuds/Virgilius
Summary: This was originally a drabble I was gonna write for my boyf, but ya boi went off just a lil bit-Virgil isn't an English Gay. Luckily for him, Roman is.Oh n Romans like,,, really gay (mood)





	A Feeling That Feels The Way Chocolate Chip Muffins Smell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Charming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Charming/gifts).

Roman peddled down the street narrowly avoiding a car along the way. His shirt clinging to his body from sweat. Curse whoever made the decision for Virgil to live across town. It didn’t matter, messing up his princely manner was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He pulled into the backyard, locked his bike to a tree, and rushed inside. The door was left unlocked awaiting his arrival. Virgil was probably in his room, the dork hated leaving the house. Maybe that’s why Roman decided to come meet him instead. He tiptoed up the stairs attempting to remain as quiet as possible to make a surprise entrance. He couldn’t find himself able once he peeked in from the doorway.

Sitting there at his desk, Virgil ran his fingers through his messy hair gazing down intently at his book before typing something in on his laptop. His big, bulky headphones blasting some PG-13 song Roman could faintly recognize as Simple Plan. His dark eyeshadow smeared slightly from rubbing at his eyes. Roman smiled softly taking in the sight. It may not feel like much to see him to someone else, but at that moment Roman swore he felt as if flowers had bloomed in his heart.

“You know you can come in, right?” Virgil’s quiet voice breaking the silence. Roman shook his head trying to banish his thoughts away.

“I was just appreciating the object of my affection, you truly are beautiful, my dark rose. You make me feel like… a feeling that feels the way chocolate chip muffins smell.” he chuckled as he walked behind Virgil's chair and rested his hands upon the other's shoulders, massaging lightly and easing the tension out of the stressed mess that was his boyfriend. Virgil would deny leaning into the touch. “Now, what was it you needed help with, love? Or did you only want an excuse to see me?”

“I didn’t want to bother Lo for help on my English homework, plus you’re a thespian so I figured you’d be good, but I wouldn’t mind y’know… spending time together or whatever…” Roman grinned. His vampire prince was so red behind that white foundation. He was proud of him for the courage it took to ask for affection nonetheless, he was normally quite shy of it. It was cute, honestly.

“I’ll go get us some snacks and you can set up downstairs so we can watch some Disney if you’d like? We can take a break in between to work on the assignment and if you’re good we can watch Coraline.” Even if Virgil didn’t get it done tonight there was no way he was leaving without watching the movie with him. It would cheer him up if things didn’t go well and a nice reward if they did. Virgil nodded, happily agreeing to the terms and conditions for once. He stared up at Roman fondly and unprepared for the kiss the other had quickly pressed to his forehead before he left to prepare for their night. Virgil paused for a moment of gay panic before heading to his living room to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> lol okay I should sleep cause I have school tomorrow
> 
> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh might add more but Who Knows


End file.
